


Rude boy don't cry

by acidquill



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tag for 1x02. Damon/Stefan, if you wanna. title from Beduoin Soundclash. originally written Dec 14 2009 (aka my 'official' first fic for TVD).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rude boy don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> tag for 1x02. Damon/Stefan, if you wanna. title from Beduoin Soundclash. originally written Dec 14 2009 (aka my 'official' first fic for TVD).

For all the ways he loves tormenting his brother, he’d never let Stefan fall to these pathetic people. Just the thought of any of them laying hands on what’s _his_ , is enough to make Damon’s blood boil. His borrowed blood anyway.  
  
He loves the warmth and life he gets from feeding. The rush. He remembers when he could count on having Stefan, right by his side. After Catherine the two of them only had each other. Stefan might want to forget those days, believe that he’s better for not taking what’s rightfully theirs; Damon can’t. He can close his eyes and it’s all there – the copper tang of blood, the razor edged thrill of knowing that the two of them are unstoppable. Stefan wants him to turn his back on one of the few times he’s ever truly been happy, or at least as close to happy as he _can_ be.  
  
Damon’s never been good at being alone. And even if it kills one – or both – of them, he’s going to get his brother back.


End file.
